It is common in fluid systems to desire knowledge of the pressure of the fluid flowing through the system for maintaining system operating parameters within an acceptable range, detecting fluid leaks, detecting malfunctioning of products due to an abrupt pressure change, etc. Currently, many fluidic and pneumatic systems do not incorporate any local pressure measurement due to the relatively high expense and complexity of commercially available pressure sensors.